dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Emerald Garden
Emerald Garden is a Grass Move Card. Statistics Arcade Stats It is the After-loss Move for Grass. *Names: **Japanese Kanji: 緑輝庭園 **Taiwanese: 寶石花園 *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Scissors *Usage Condition: This Move activates when you win with any Sign after a loss triggering an elemental cataclysm. *Effect: Shoot a glowing green ball at your opponent, and have a garden spring up around them and drain their energy! Availability *Japanese **2007 4th Edition+ (New; 105-草; ft. Anatotitan vs. Patagosaurus) **Gekizan 1st Edition (063-草; ft. Parasaurolophus vs. Tyrannosaurus) **Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (074-草; ft. Corythosaurus vs. Opisthocoelicaudia) **Kakushin 1st Edition (055-草; ft. vs. Afrovenator) **Kakushin 3rd Edition (064-草; ft. vs. Euoplocephalus) **Kakushin 5th Edition (049-草; ft. Super Corythosaurus vs. Alpha Einiosaurus) *English **Series 2 4th Edition (New; 105-Grass; ft. Anatotitan vs. Patagosaurus) *Taiwanese **Series 2 4th Edition (New; 105-草; ft. Anatotitan vs. Patagosaurus) Emerald Garden Card 6.png|Emerald Garden arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) Emerald garden.jpg|Emerald Garden arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Emerald Garden Card 3.jpg|Emerald Garden arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 1st Edition) Emerald Garden Card 5.gif|Emerald Garden arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) Emerald Garden Card 4.gif|Emerald Garden arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 5th Edition) EmeraldS24th.jpg|Emerald Garden arcade card (English Series 2 4th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Grass *Owner: Zoe Drake (D-Team) *Used by: Fukuisaurus, Paris *Debut: A Kyoto Caper (Fukuisaurus), Desperately Seeking Spartacus (Paris) **Appeared In: 44, 49, 52, 60, 79 *Used to Defeat (Fukuisaurus): Tank, Spiny, Black T-Rex (in Super Fusion Move) *Used to Defeat (Paris): Shunosaurus, Armatus & Maximus (with Chomp and Ace) *Effect: Shoot a glowing green ball at your opponent, and have a garden spring up around them and drain their energy! *Other: It was Paris' fifth Move Card. TCG Stats *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Scissors *Card Code: DKDS-064/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: Ep. 52 anime scene *Effect: :+800; If your opponent's Dinosaur in this battle is an Earth Dinosaur and you win, the Dinosaur that uses this Move can attack again. Anime Dinosaur King It was in Fukuisaurus' Dinosaur Card Capsule and was activated with it in A Kyoto Caper. Fukuisaurus used it to defeat Tank and later Spiny, but it couldn't charge it fast enough and was beaten by Terry's Volcano Burst. The cards were picked up by Shino and given to Max. Zoe later had Fukuisaurus use it in the Super Fusion Move that beat the Black T-Rex after three hits. Mesozoic Meltdown Dr. Z later either modified the card or created a stronger copy so it could overcome Spectral Armor. Max snatched it, Zoe having Paris use it to defeat Shunosaurus. She later used it to cover and presumably turn the volcano into a grassland, and finally in a Fusion Move that broke through the Dark Pterosaur's shell, then one that defeated Armatus and Maximus. Trivia *Artwork from one of its various arcade cards is seen on the TCG Move Card Overgrowth (Geki 1st). *When Paris uses it in Desperately Seeking Spartacus, she uses Fukuisaurus's roar. This is likely a blooper. Gallery Paris have using Emerald Garden.jpg|Paris charging Emerald Garden em.PNG|Fukuisaurus using Emerald Garden Emerald Garden (Fukuisaurus).jpg|Fukuisaurus shooting Emerald Garden Tank Tail Smash VS Fukuisaurus Emerald Garden.jpg|Emerald Garden approaching Tank Emerald Garden (Fukuisaurus) 09.jpg|Tank hit with Emerald Garden Volcano Burst Countering Emrald Gardern.jpg|Terry countering Emerald Garden with Volcano Burst EG Activate.png|Loss to trigger Emerald Garden for Corythosaurus Emerald Garden.png|Emerald Garden in the arcade against Alioramus Navigation Category:Move Cards Category:Arcade Category:Anime Category:TCG